


Let It All Hang Out

by mothsin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (no blood is shed), Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Suspension Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsin/pseuds/mothsin
Summary: "... You don’t know how suffocatingly tight rope can feel when your nerves are frayed, how it can burn hotter than wax and make you want to rip it all off, except you wouldn’t be able to.”





	Let It All Hang Out

“I want you to go over the rules one last time.” Yuzuru’s voice was firm as he finished laying out the various coils of rope next to Ibara, who was sitting at the edge of the bed in nothing but a pair of briefs and a button-up shirt.

“I’m going to tell you if anything hurts.” Ibara recited, sounding like a child who had had his toy taken away.

“And?” Yuzuru walked under the ceiling bar they had set up earlier, tugging at the ropes and rings attached to it, then jumping to hold the bar itself with both hands and doing a few pull-ups and swings to test its stability.

“And?” Ibara shot the question back at Yuzuru. Maybe he truly had forgotten, maybe he _was_ that much of an idiot.

Yuzuru sighed, swinging back and forth for a bit before letting go of the bar and landing on his feet.

"You have to tell me if anything stops hurting too. I want to know if anything goes cold or numb, or if you start feeling pins and needles." Yuzuru walked over to the bed, “If I suspect you are not telling me, I’m cutting you down and tucking you into bed.” Yuzuru narrowed his eyes, waiting for a response.

“I don’t understand why you feel the need to threaten me like that.” Ibara huffed.

“Are you seriously saying that? As if I don’t know the things you used to get yourself into back inー” Yuzuru stopped when he noticed Ibara’s shoulders tense up.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up so casually.” Yuzuru sat down next to Ibara and pulled him into his arms. “I just want you to be kind to yourself.”

Ibara let himself be embraced without saying a word, even though he had so much to say. _Your kindness is more than enough… more than what I deserve._

“I promise, alright?” Ibara finally murmured into Yuzuru’s neck. “So will you let go of me now? My glasses are poking me in the eye."

Yuzuru pulled away from the hug and tried to hide a chuckle when he saw Ibara’s face. With his glasses crooked, the glare on his face didn’t nearly have the intended effect.

Yuzuru reached for Ibara’s glasses and took them off, placing them on the bedside table. Ibara blinked a couple of times in an effort to adjust to his lowered vision.

Accepting his blurry fate, he sat patiently as Yuzuru picked out a coil of rope from the neatly arranged items on the bed. The coil Yuzuru was unwrapping was one of many but there were also a pair of heavy-duty scissors, carabiners in various sizes and a black, unassuming box.

“That one is a surprise.” Yuzuru noticed Ibara squinting at the box. “If you are good, I’m going to show you what’s inside."

“Ok, I’m going to pretend I can’t imagine.” Ibara pretended he could imagine. Considering the range of Yuzuru’s hobbies, it could be anything. So he couldn’t, in fact, imagine.

“Very witty. Get up.” It wasn’t Yuzuru’s usual commanding tone but it made Ibara rise up to his feet immediately.

“You don’t have to be so tense. This isn’t about that.” Yuzuru felt the need to point out as he passed the now fully uncoiled string of rope under Ibara’s arms.

Ibara tried to stay still while Yuzuru worked on his back. The rope itself wasn’t heavy but Yuzuru had to constantly tug at it to weave the main knot that would make up the backbone of the harness.

“This isn’t the most elegant looking pattern but it distributes the weight evenly across the chest and I want to put as little strain on your shoulders as possible.” Yuzuru explained as he worked.

“Where did you learn all this?” Ibara tried to keep his mind busy. It was starting to feel a lot more like costume fitting than bondage.

“I had a senior who was into this sort of stuff back when I was in Yumenosaki.” Yuzuru passed the free end over Ibara’s shoulder and turned him around. Before he could continue Ibara spoke up.

“Can you loop it around my neck too?"

“What?” Yuzuru looked at Ibara as if he had suggested setting the rope on fire.

“The rope. Can you looー"

“No."

“Butー"

“No. Do you have a death wish?” Yuzuru shut him down and went back to weaving the front of the harness. When he was done, he tucked the remaining bit of rope under one of the loops.

“If you keep pouting like that, I’m going to have to kiss you.” Yuzuru hooked one finger under the same loop and pulled Ibara closer to do just that.

When Yuzuru hugged him, Ibara could feel the rope rubbing over his shirt. With how it was tied, there was no way it would get tighter like this, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t _feel_ like it.

Yuzuru broke the kiss when he heard a small whine from Ibara.

“How are you feeling?"

“Warmer.” Ibara licked his lips.

“Is it a good warm?"

“It’s a great warm.” Ibara followed Yuzuru with his eyes as he retrieved a second coil from the bed and kneeled in front of him.

“Can you spread your legs a little wider?” Yuzuru folded the rope in two and wrapped it around Ibara’s waist, right above his hipbones and tied it snugly.

“Of course, nothing I haven’t done before.” Ibara did as he was told.

Yuzuru worked in fluid motions, wrapping the rope around one thigh and bringing it to the front from between Ibara's legs, close to his groin. He slipped his fingers under the belt piece, folding the loose end of the string up and hooking a finger behind it.

When Yuzuru pulled it down behind everything else, he was deliberately slow. He knew Ibara would be able to feel the texture of the rope even with the layer of fabric between it and his skin. He slid the rope against Ibara’s underwear, making it rub against his clothed dick.

Having been neglected so far, even this much was enough to make Ibara’s knees jerk. He grabbed Yuzuru’s shoulder as a sound between a whine and a groan left his lips.

“Do that again.” Ibara kept holding onto Yuzuru.

Yuzuru looped the rope a second time around the same thigh. A similar response.

By the time Yuzuru got to the last loop on the other thigh and was feeding the end of the string into the main part in the middle, Ibara was already half hard. Yuzuru pulled the loose end to the opposite side and Ibara’s breath momentarily caught in his throat.

Ibara tried to keep his composure. He was rapidly starting to see the appeal of being tied up like this. The rope pressed on his body harder where it overlapped itself. Right under his navel, on his hipbones and on either side of his groin. Of course Yuzuru would arrange it like this. The knots and loops went around his crotch, but not once over it.

Yuzuru pulled the remaining length down and wrapped it lower on one of Ibara's thighs, giving it a garter-like look. Then he got up to retrieve some more rope and a large carabiner, putting the latter in his pocket.

“I’m going to tie the support lines now.” Yuzuru explained, pretending not to notice how Ibara had closed his legs the moment he turned his back.

Yuzuru started working in faster motions, first completing the upper part, then moving onto his hips. Ibara was breathing heavier now and even though Yuzuru knew he loved being teased as much as Yuzuru loved teasing, boring him was one of the last things he wanted to do.

This time Yuzuru wasn't trying to tease when his hands brushed Ibara's dick with every twist and loop of the rope. He didn't want any accidents to happen because of his own incompetence, so he couldn't afford to divide his attention right now.

Oblivious to all this, Ibara twitched between his legs and thrust his hips forward at a couple of harder tugs. He could feel himself straining against his underwear. The slight friction from how the ropes tugged at the fabric only made Ibara more painfully aware of the lack of pressure where he needed it the most. It was starting to get increasingly more difficult to keep his hands off.

Yuzuru could see and feel how hard Ibara had got. He didn’t want to tease him that much just yet, but he couldn’t help think about how much he wanted to cup Ibara over his underwear and let him rut into his hand. Maybe he could tie his hands behind his back, get him to sit on his lap and let him grind down on him until his body tensed up.

Yuzuru was done with the knots before he could finish that thought. Before he could get carried away any further, he took out the carabiner in his pocket and secured it to the rope. He gave the finished piece a tug, pulling at the numerous strings with slightly more force than necessary. Partially to gauge Ibara’s reaction, partially for his own entertainment.

Too focused on staying still, Ibara was taken off guard by the first tug. He let out a small yelp as he stumbled forward and held onto Yuzuru.

A second, sharper tug made Ibara clutch at Yuzuru’s chest, legs trembling as he choked back a whine. He had no idea why he was getting so turned on from just a little bit of pressure. It wasn’t even in the right places. Still, he pressed his legs together to see if he could find some relief that way. Yuzuru let him.

Deciding the knots were secure enough, Yuzuru hooked the carabiner on one of the outer strings so that it didn’t dangle freely and pose a risk. He tried to take a step back to admire his work. Except Ibara didn’t let go, still holding onto him.

“Ibara? Is everything alright?” There was concern in Yuzuru's voice.

“Yeah, just… n- give me a moment.” Ibara’s words were warm against Yuzuru’s neck.

Yuzuru loosely wrapped one arm around Ibara’s waist as the other reached up to gently pet his hair. He could see how Ibara was trying to regain his composure between his heavy breathing and trembling knees. He appreciated the effort but couldn’t help wonder, if Ibara was getting this worked up already, how was he going to react to being suspended? Yuzuru had to admit that it was an exciting thought.

Ibara found it ridiculous that he was getting more and more sensitive by the second. He reached his free hand down to feel himself but Yuzuru caught his wrist mid-way.

"You can touch yourself if you want, but I have to warn you first. There is a chance that your body might get too oversensitive after an orgasm. Since this is your first time, Iー" Yuzuru's explanation was interrupted by a particularly loud groan from Ibara.

"Ngh- Shut up, I don't care. You know I love that." Ibara whined into Yuzuru's neck, yanking his hand free from Yuzuru's grip and pressing it onto his crotch. Yeah, that felt better.

“No, I don’t and neither do you. You don’t know how suffocatingly tight rope can feel when your nerves are frayed, how it can burn hotter than wax and make you want to rip it all off, except you wouldn’t be able to.” Yuzuru went on until he heard a moan from Ibara.

“Fuck, if you keep telling me these things, I’m going to have to ask you to show them as well.” Ibara was now shamelessly rutting into his hand.

“You can be exhausting, you know that? Come on, let go of me so I can hang you up. I can see you are enjoying yourself but this is only half the fun.” Yuzuru let go of Ibara’s waist but didn’t push him away, allowing him to go at his own pace.

When Ibara finally pulled away, Yuzuru was taken aback by how dishevelled he looked. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and his hair was tousled from being pressed onto Yuzuru’s neck. He had his lips pursed in defiance, which only made him breathe heavier through his nose.

“You are looking at me like you want to eat me or something.” Ibara had to squint at Yuzuru to make out even that much.

“That is one way of putting it.” Yuzuru had to remind himself that this wasn’t about him, no matter how much he wanted to throw Ibara on the bed and raw him as he squirmed in his bindings.

“Can you stand under the frame? I’m going to pull you up.” Yuzuru quickly recollected himself.

“Aren’t you going to tie my arms?” Ibara sounded half disappointed but did as he was told.

“Later. I need you to be able to at least pull yourself up in case something comes undone and you start slipping.” Yuzuru explained as he worked on hooking Ibara to the main bundle of ropes that hung down from the frame.

“Here, hold onto this.” He handed Ibara one of the secondary strands.

“Ugh- you never stop talking about safety.” Deep down Ibara was grateful for the amount of communication but it was easier to keep whining than to admit that.

“And ya have a problem with that?” Yuzuru shot an annoyed look at Ibara, who now had a smug grin on his face.

“Ahaha! You slipped up~” Ibara’s voice had that tone that had got him punched in the face so many times in the past.

“What?” Voice calm, Yuzuru grabbed the bundle tighter.

“Your speech, just now. You sー” Ibara shrieked when his feet suddenly lost contact with the ground.

After the initial shock passed, Ibara let out a drawn-out groan. The strings pulled at the hitches around his hips and made the entire arrangement of ropes pull tighter. Now with the extra tension, the loops that went around his upper thighs pushed wonderfully against his groin, making him twitch in his underwear at the smallest squeeze of his legs.

“Was that more to your liking?” Yuzuru secured the rope before taking a second carabiner to attach Ibara’s harness too. He pulled Ibara’s chest higher so that he was in a more or less seated position.

Registering the question late, Ibara looked over his shoulder to Yuzuru, who was now standing behind him, starting to unwrap a much shorter length of rope.

“You know, I’m confident I will get you to snap one day.” Ibara let go of the strand he was holding onto. His body swung back and forth for a while before settling and staying still.

Yuzuru glared but didn’t comment, still working on the coil in his hands.

“Oh, that’s a good look. Good boy~ Give me more information I can use.” Ibara pushed his luck.

And hit the jackpot.

In the blink of an eye, the rope Yuzuru had been holding was around his neck and Yuzuru’s breath in his ear.

“Don’t call me ‘boy’.” Yuzuru growled. He was nothing if not an excellent actor.

The rope wasn’t tight enough to cut air flow but just the mere thought that it could tighten any second was enough to make Ibara let out a shaky breath. He swallowed, feeling his Adam’s apple push against the rope.

“Choke me and I swear I will come right this second.” It was half a plea and half a warning.

“Hm? You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Yuzuru pulled the rope away, making sure it brushed nicely against Ibara’s skin along the way.

Yuzuru draped the rope around his shoulders and grabbed Ibara’s arms, holding them against his back, folded up so that his fingers touched his shoulder blades.

“I’m going to tie your arms now. Can you hold them like this?” Back to his regular tone.

Disappointed that Yuzuru didn’t carry out his threat, Ibara made a noncommittal sound and held his arms behind his back. Yuzuru first tied Ibara's wrists together, then secured them to his harness.

“Give it a tug.” Yuzuru tapped on Ibara’s shoulder.

The angle that Ibara’s elbows were bent at made his arms feel like they were tightly bound but in reality, the rope didn’t go around them at all. Where it did, around his wrists, it was tied loosely enough that Ibara could twist his hands around. The long sleeves of his shirt made sure that his skin wouldn’t chafe.

Seeing that Ibara’s arms hardly budged, Yuzuru moved around Ibara to the strings holding him up and adjusted them so that his chest was at the same level as his hips. Now Ibara was in a mostly horizontal position, except for his legs and head hanging down, which left Yuzuru out of his field of vision.

“So, what now?” Ibara could hear some sounds coming from where the bed was but they weren’t clear enough to make out what Yuzuru was doing.

“Now it’s my turn to have a little bit of fun.” Without a warning, Yuzuru placed a kiss on the damp patch in front of Ibara’s briefs.

Taken off guard, Ibara’s legs twitched, one knee coming too close to Yuzuru’s face. Yuzuru took the opportunity to hold Ibara by his ankle and slid between his legs.

“Don’t kick or I’m going to tie your legs as well.” He started peppering kisses on Ibara’s thighs, careful not to kiss directly on or solely around the various scars and small burn marks that littered his skin. Now was not the time to acknowledge them.

“It’s such a shame I don’t have a spreader bar. Your legs would look lovely tied to one,” Yuzuru stopped for a second to bite on the soft flesh of Ibara’s inner thigh. “…or would that be an insult? Since you are so good at spreading them yourself."

Ibara didn’t bother replying. His whines were answer enough. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Yuzuru’s lips and tongue, now sucking on the spot he had bitten earlier. Ibara knew Yuzuru was leaving marks. He didn’t care. Those marks he would gladly bear.

Gradually, Yuzuru moved higher, licking along the rope that was pressing onto Ibara’s groin. Ibara shivered at how smooth his tongue felt compared to the rough texture of the rope. However, Yuzuru stopped when he came to the hem of Ibara’s underwear.

When he felt Yuzuru back away, Ibara tried to lift himself up to see what Yuzuru was doing but not even the core strength he had built up thanks to years of exercise was enough when he was tied and at the mercy of gravity.

The sounds of bedsheets rustling, a drawer being closed and Yuzuru was back between Ibara’s legs. Before Ibara could question him, Yuzuru spoke up, breath too close to Ibara’s crotch.

“Maybe I should have taken these off, what do you think?” Yuzuru hooked a finger under the waistband of Ibara’s underwear.

Ibara opened his mouth to say something but all that left his lips was a moan when Yuzuru pressed his open mouth on Ibara’s clothed dick, massaging it with his tongue and soaking the fabric even further.

“Nh- Take it off.” Ibara managed to pant out. His body was tensing up in his bindings, arms especially, instinctively trying to reach down but all he managed to do was put more tension on the ropes.

“Don't think I can.” Yuzuru tugged at the waistband to make his point. He was only able to slide it down enough to reveal the flushed head of Ibara's dick, tip glistening with precum.

Ibara didn’t get the chance to react to the cool air hitting his heated skin before he heard metal scraping on metal. Confused, he wiggled around but Yuzuru grabbed his hip.

“Don’t move.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Ibara felt something colder against his dick, too cold to be Yuzuru’s hand and too flat to be a toy.

His heart skipped a beat when he understood what it was.

Yuzuru didn’t cut the fabric right away, instead opting to toy with Ibara. He lightly dragged the flat of the blade against Ibara’s dick.

Someone in their right mind would have probably been terrified. Ibara, however, bit his lip to hold back a moan, thighs tensing up in an attempt to fight the urge to thrust up.

“You should see how much you are leaking.” Yuzuru couldn’t help the amused tone in his voice.

He took the scissors out of Ibara’s underwear and pressed its thicker base against the tip of Ibara’s dick, smearing precum on the metal. Then he once again left his position between Ibara’s legs, this time to move to his side.

Ibara opened his eyes when he felt a hand on the back of his head, gently lifting him up.

“Open up.” Yuzuru beamed down at Ibara, holding the glinting metal close to his face so that he could see exactly what made it glint so.

Ibara swallowed before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Yuzuru pressed the blade against his tongue, carefully sliding it to the side to wipe the precum off. Ibara whined when he tasted himself behind the metallic tang. He was drooling all over the scissors, most of it dripping down his lips but he didn’t dare close his mouth, knowing Yuzuru would probably stop if he gave himself a bloody mouth.

“Good boy~” Yuzuru pulled the scissors away and lowered Ibara’s head.

Yuzuru returned next to Ibara’s legs and started cutting his briefs. Soon they were reduced to rags that he could pull out from where they were stuck under the ropes. He quickly discarded them. The scissors were placed back on the bed, within reach in case they were needed.

Now he could truly give his undivided attention to Ibara.

Without wasting time, Yuzuru draped one of Ibara’s legs on his shoulder and dug in. He slowly dragged up the flat of his tongue across the length of Ibara’s flushed cock, wrapping his lips around the head when he came to the tip and sucking eagerly. Ibara moaned when Yuzuru ran his tongue across his slit, thighs already trembling with the tension from how he involuntarily kept tugging at his bindings. Pleased with the sound Ibara made, Yuzuru hummed in response and started bobbing head, taking in more each time he lowered his head.

When it hit the back of his throat, Yuzuru pulled away and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking Ibara with the added lubrication from his saliva.

He took Ibara back in his mouth, taking care of what didn’t fit in his mouth with his hand. Unlike Ibara, Yuzuru didn’t enjoy having his throat stuffed with cock but judging from the sounds he was making, Ibara didn’t seem to mind Yuzuru's less than stellar performance.

Ibara felt the need to hold onto something. Normally it would be the bedsheets or, if he felt bold, Yuzuru’s hair. Now that he had his wrists bound tightly behind his back, clenching his hands into fists was the best he could do. He opened his eyes, focusing on nothing in particular in his blurry, upside-down vision. Continuous moans kept falling from his parted lips.

Yuzuru was relentless with both his mouth and hand, winding the coil in the pit of Ibara’s stomach, seemingly intent on breaking it. He could tell Ibara was getting close. His voice had got considerably higher, higher than he would admit later, and his entire body trembled with the pleasure that surged through it.

Yuzuru kept going until the very last second and suddenly tightened his grip at the base of Ibara’s cock to the point of it being painful. Not that Ibara noticed the pain between a moan that morphed into a loud, broken sob and his orgasm that left him before it could even arrive.

Ibara thrashed around in his bindings. Desperate for any amount of stimulation. He tried to close his legs but Yuzuru held them apart. Ibara kept sobbing between heavy breaths, unable to form the simplest sentence to beg for his release.

Yuzuru waited for Ibara to settle down before reaching into his pocket and replacing his hand with something tighter.

Ibara suddenly found his words.

“No, no, no, please, no, I’m so close, take it off, please take it off…” An endless string of pleas fell from Ibara’s lips.

Yuzuru wished he could reach to Ibara’s mouth so he could physically shut him up. Instead, he cupped Ibara’s balls and twisted them in his hand, maybe not as gentle as he could have been. Ibara hissed but otherwise shut up.

“If you truly want me to take it off, you know how to ask for it.” Yuzuru wanted to believe that they were past the point of him needing to explain Ibara how safewords worked.

Ibara fell silent except for his panting, clearly weighing his options. He knew that once Yuzuru decided he wanted to deny Ibara of his orgasm, he wouldn’t back off easily. He could be merciless in that regard, pushing Ibara to his absolute limit, and with how adamant Ibara was on not using his safeword, he had, more than once, ended up literally crying for his release.

He also knew this was what made those hard-earned orgasms the best. He bit his lip to stay silent, aware of the fact that this was not an opt-in but an opt-out situation and his silence was as good as acceptance.

“Alright then.” Yuzuru tapped on the ring. “Tell me, have you been good?"

“What do you mean?” Ibara sounded out of breath.

“It’s a simple question.” Yuzuru pressed down. “Do you think you have been good?"

 _A simple trick question._ Ibara thought.

“Let me give you a moment to think.” Yuzuru pulled his finger away.

Then Ibara heard a faint, almost inaudible buzzing.

_Oh._

“It’s not my place to decide that.” He could, occasionally, be clever.

“Correct.”

It was the only warning Ibara got before Yuzuru pressed the small toy against his still very sensitive dick. Ibara choked back a sob, back arching in a futile attempt to escape the vibrations that bordered on painful when he had just rolled back from the edge of an orgasm.

Yuzuru ran the vibe across the length of Ibara’s dick, watching it weakly twitch from overstimulation. Then he turned it off and secured it in place, right below the head, using its cord. The other end was tucked under the loop of rope that was wrapped around Ibara’s lower thigh.

Yuzuru put the remote in his pocket for later use and went over to the bed to grab some more stuff. Ibara was taking everything well so far but Yuzuru was far from running out of surprises.

Ibara tried taking slower, deeper breaths, as deep as the ropes that hugged his chest would allow. The burning sensation had quickly gone away after the toy was turned off but he could still feel its weight, a reminder that sweet agony was just a press of a button away.

“What is your colour?” Yuzuru asked as he assumed his previous position.

“A little blue around the balls."

“Hilarious. Be serious for once."

“Yes, sir, green, sir.” Ibara answered in a mock-serious tone. Why dwell on the past when you can make fun of it?

Yuzuru sighed but didn’t push it.

The next thing Ibara heard was a scrunching sound and Yuzuru’s fingers were back on his skin. Ibara felt his muscles relax when Yuzuru ran a slick finger over his hole. It didn’t escape Yuzuru either. He was endlessly grateful for how much Ibara trusted him after all they had been through.

Yuzuru easily pushed one finger in, earning a soft sigh from Ibara. Among all the things they did, this was probably what deserved being called ‘familiar territory’ the most. Still, Yuzuru always took it slow, always made sure that Ibara was properly prepared before he moved on to anything else. Just like he used to back when they shared a room but slept on separate beds. He used to make sure that Ibara was prepared, in case he woke up in the morning and saw that Ibara’s bed had been untouched.

Yuzuru snapped back to the present when he felt Ibara squirming in his bindings, trying to push himself down on Yuzuru’s finger. Yuzuru pulled out and replaced it with two fingers. It was more of a stretch but, judging from the sounds Ibara was making, not an unwelcome one.

“You look so cute squirming on my fingers. I would love to fuck you like this.” Yuzuru continued pumping his fingers at a pace that bordered on being frustratingly slow.

“Be my guest.” Ibara managed to slip a chuckle between his whines.

“Hm... I don’t think this frame can handle that vigorous of an exercise.” Yuzuru started scissoring his fingers. “Another time, maybe, I can tie you up and fuck you face-down into the mattress.” He curled his fingers, hoping years of practice would allow him to get it right on the first try. He did.

Ibara let out a loud moan, back arching despite the tension it put on his body.

“I know you get off to dirty talk but, come on, this much?” Yuzuru smiled to himself.

“Don’t play dumb, I hardly heard what you said. Do that again.” Ibara bit his lip, vaguely thinking if that was too forward.

“What? _This_?” Yuzuru repeated the motion, once again hitting Ibara’s prostate head-on.

“Fuck, yes, _that_.” Ibara didn’t even try to hide how much he was enjoying himself. Also, apparently Yuzuru was feeling generous, so that was good.

“You are such a masochist.” Yuzuru reached into his pocket. “Even though you know I won’t let you come...” He pressed the on-switch, bringing the vibe back to life.

This time the sound Ibara made was more of a sob than a moan. _Apparently Yuzuru was feeling too generous._ As if the steady brushes against his prostate and the constant vibrations weren’t enough, now Yuzuru was working three fingers in, stretching him even further.

“Nh- too much.” Ibara panted.

“Ah, I’m sorry. Should I take them out?” Yuzuru started pulling his fingers out, smirking even though Ibara couldn’t see it.

“No! Just, turn it off, theー” Ibara couldn’t finish his sentence when Yuzuru curled his fingers just right.

“You should speak more clearly. I can’t understand you.” Yuzuru continued his assault, having way too much fun watching Ibara trying to find his words.

“Do you think you could come dry like this?” Yuzuru teased. He didn’t intend on taking it that far just yet but it was entertaining to see how much his words got to Ibara.

“Should we try? If you could manage to do it, I would take the ring off and let you come a second time.” Yuzuru stopped his fingers but didn’t take them out, waiting to see if Ibara was going to be able to form a coherent sentence.

Seeing how he couldn’t, Yuzuru turned the vibe off and pulled his fingers out.

“Unfortunately, I have something else planned for you. Maybe later.” He waited for Ibara to catch his breath before moving on.

It took Ibara a while. When he finally found his voice, it was hoarse from all the lovely sounds he was making not too long ago.

“Why did you stop?” He groaned, frustration evident in his voice.

“I have something I think you will appreciate better than my fingers.” Yuzuru answered, supposing he could afford to reveal that much.

There was that scrunching sound again. It suddenly hit Ibara.

“Wait, are you seriously burning through lube packets?”

“Hey, my pockets only have so much space. I couldn’t fit our economy-size bottle in there.”

Ibara tried not to laugh at the mental image of Yuzuru shoving a handful of them into his pockets like stealing condiments from a restaurant. Then he felt something blunt press on his entrance.

“Not a bottle of lube but you can fit _that_ in your pocket?"

“That’s what was taking up all the space! Why are you questioning it so much anyway?”

“I’m just… I’m imagining you whipping out a dildo from your pocket like a… like a cowboy in a bad porno.” With that Ibara burst into laughter.

Yuzuru didn’t have anything to say to that. Ibara’s laughter, his genuine laughter, could be contagious and Yuzuru knew he was probably smiling like an idiot too but there was something more important, more profound that made him smile: Ibara had come such a long way. From belts to treated rope. From sedatives beforehand to painkillers afterwards. From strangers who discarded him on the cold floor once they were done with him, to Yuzuru, who wouldn't rest until Ibara was sleeping soundly, tucked into a warm bed, their bed.

Ibara took a sharp breath when Yuzuru pushed deeper but his laughs didn’t die down right away, instead mixing with the other sounds that fell from his lips.

“Whenever you are ready.” Yuzuru couldn’t keep his smile from seeping into his tone.

“Okay, okay…” Ibara kept giggling for a while before calming down. “Hey, when your hands are free come wipe my tears."

Yuzuru gave an affirmative hum before pushing the toy deeper, earning soft whines from Ibara.

“By the way, your mental image might have been a little inaccurate.” With that, Yuzuru flipped the small switch at the base of the toy.

Ibara’s previously half-lidded eyes shot open, an obscenely loud moan leaving his lips as he felt himself clench around the toy. He throbbed between his legs, trying to thrust up into the air but he was incapable of doing even that much.

Yuzuru watched Ibara squirm for a while. Then, remembering his request from earlier, moved towards the bedside table to get some wet wipes to clean his hands, all while listening to the sounds Ibara was making.

When Yuzuru returned beside Ibara, he was met with a beautiful sight.

Ibara’s brows were furrowed in equally pain and pleasure, eyelashes wet and stuck to one another. His lips were parted, red and slightly swollen from being bitten.

Yuzuru put one hand under Ibara’s head for support and leaned down to give him an open-mouthed kiss. Ibara kept moaning into Yuzuru’s mouth but otherwise failed to reciprocate much. When Yuzuru pulled back, Ibara managed to momentarily focus his vision. He gave Yuzuru a pleading look.

“Nh- Yuzu- Please…” Ibara’s words were leaving him one by one. It was getting difficult to form coherent thoughts, let alone sentences. He needed to come, it felt like he was dying, _he felt like dying_ but his lifeline refused to snap.

Yuzuru ran his thumb across Ibara’s temples wet with tears, watching his eyes lose focus again.

“Do you remember what I told you about coming dry?” Yuzuru assumed Ibara could at least understand him, even though he seemed to have lost his grasp on language.

Ibara’s expression didn’t change. _He is that far gone then._ Yuzuru leaned in once again to close his mouth over Ibara’s, his free hand reaching to the remote in his pocket.

Yuzuru’s lips hardly muffled Ibara’s scream.

Satisfied with the reaction he got, Yuzuru pulled away to see what kind of expression accompanied it.

If Ibara looked wrecked before, now he looked absolutely broken, eyes teary and tongue lolling out. His moans kept getting higher.

Until they stopped.

All sounds got stuck in Ibara’s throat as his eyes rolled back into his skull. Back arching and his entire body tensing up as a dry orgasm consumed him.

When it was over, all that left Ibara’s lips was a soft, broken whimper. His body went limp, except for an occasional involuntary twitch.

His orgasm had finally hit him but it was far from being satisfactory. As if his body had pitied him and given him this half a release. Only for it to add to the overstimulation that bordered on being unbearable. The buzzing of the toys continued, burning him inside and out.

Ibara remembered seeing Yuzuru at one point but he couldn’t spot him now, not that he could focus his vision with the added blurriness from tears welling up in his eyes. Then he felt the vibrations stop, which was followed by a weight being lifted from his, still painfully hard, cock.

Yuzuru started slowly pulling the vibrator out but was stopped by a particularly distressed whine.

“Nh- Keep…” Ibara was still too out of it to form a full sentence.

“Do you want me to keep it inside?” Yuzuru tried to make sense of Ibara’s request.

“More…” It was barely a whisper.

Yuzuru pulled the vibrator out a little farther before ramming it back in with one flick of his wrist. He didn’t think it would take much to make Ibara come a second time.

He was right.

Just a couple brushes against his already oversensitive prostate and Ibara was spilling all over his stomach, cum splattering on his shirt and the ropes that went around his hips. His mouth hung open, throat still sore from his earlier screams, all that came out was shallow pants as he rode out his orgasm.

Yuzuru was half expecting Ibara to black out, even hoping he would, but Ibara was more resilient than that. Otherwise he wouldn’t have survived past the age of fifteen. Right now, however, this resilience of his was hardly to his advantage.

Yuzuru took the vibrator out and reached for the pair scissors resting on the bed.

Ibara didn’t get to bask in his post-orgasm haze. As soon as he came down, an equally intense and urgent feeling took over his body. He was on fire. The moment his body went boneless, it felt like the ropes going around his body had suddenly become two sizes too small. He thrashed around, tugging at his bindings with what little energy he had left.

Yuzuru reached for the ring that held up Ibara’s hips and quickly undid the knot, carefully lowering Ibara's hips until his feet touched the ground. Knowing that his legs wouldn’t be able to carry him, Yuzuru wrapped one arm around Ibara’s waist and cut the other half of the support lines.

Ibara still occasionally choked back a sob but understanding that he would be freed soon, stopped his struggling. Yuzuru laid Ibara face down on the ground and without wasting any time, started cutting him free of his bindings. Soon, Ibara was a twitching mess on the floor but at least the suffocating tightness around his body was gone.

Yuzuru turned him on his back and lifted him off the ground, carrying him to the bed and gently placed him on the cool sheets. Despite the fact that he was literally suspended mid-air not so long ago, lying down on the soft mattress was what made Ibara feel like he was weightless.

“Do you think you can sit up?” Ibara opened his eyes when he heard Yuzuru’s voice.

“Withー“ He coughed dryly. His throat felt sore. “With some support…"

Yuzuru sat down next to Ibara and slid one hand under him to help him sit up.

“Here, you lost so much water.” Yuzuru held a bottle of water to Ibara’s lips. Ibara was grateful for the help. He doubted he could lift his arms even if he tried.

Yuzuru lowered the bottle and put it back on the bedside table, grabbing two pills instead.

“I want you to take these too. Painkiller and muscle relaxant.” Yuzuru put the pills on Ibara’s tongue, thinking how cute he looked, obediently sticking his tongue out. He reached for the bottle again and helped Ibara gulp down the pills.

Yuzuru lowered Ibara back down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was completely undone he helped Ibara out of the soaked garment, running his fingers on the imprints left on Ibara’s skin despite the shirt.

Noticing the flaking cum on Ibara’s skin, Yuzuru leaned over to the bedside table to grab a couple wet wipes. He brought them to Ibara’s skin, wiping as gently as possible.

“Yuzuru… Don’t...” Ibara’s eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion but he found it easier to talk after he had something to drink.

Yuzuru immediately pulled his hand away. Was even that too much?

“No, I mean... your expression. I can tell you are beating yourself up. Don’t.” Ibara managed to move his hand enough to touch his fingers to Yuzuru’s.

 _But you were in pain. I had to cut you down._ Yuzuru thought. He didn’t pull his hand away but didn’t make a move to reciprocate the gesture either. He didn’t deserve that right now.

“What you think you did wrong… is irrelevant because _I_ had fun… and that’s all that matters.”

_Backhanded as always._

Unable to keep his lips from curling into a smile, Yuzuru reached a hand to card Ibara’s hair away from his face and pulled the duvet over him.

“I’m going to let you sleep for a bit but then I’m waking you up so you can take a shower and get some food in your system.”

Seeing how Ibara already had his eyes closed, he leaned in to ask in a more hushed voice.

“Is it ok if I leave to prepare food or do you feel like cuddling today?”

“Everything hurts. Food.” Ibara managed to murmur.

“Ok, just checking.” Yuzuru planted a chaste kiss on Ibara’s lips.

When he pulled back, he saw that they were curled into a soft smile.

Yuzuru got up, already planning the things he had to do in his mind. Food needed to be prepared, he was going to run a bath for Ibara… He looked over his shoulder to the mess in the room. That needed to be cleaned up too.

But first, he had to change his underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Self care is writing 7k of your fave ship engaging in your fave kink.
> 
> Come talk to me about Yuzubara over on twitter: @/mothsaint


End file.
